The clach of red and gold
by Trips to Neverland
Summary: Was Akai Shuichi really helpless to hunt the black organization down or did he need something to trigger him? In the mean time, will his love for Jodie touch his heart again? The final epilogue of Detective Conan through the eyes of the FBI, and of course, Conan.
1. Spaced out

_If you don't know the connection between Subaru and Akai (which means you didn't read the Scarlet arc) then Spoiler alert, do not read this! Also if you're not his fan since most of it will be about him and Jodie and the organization._

 _I couldn't help but notice that there are very few fanfics about Shu. how could this be! I mean the man is one of my favorite characters, but it seems like his fan base isn't as big as I expected._

 _The battle against the BO won't start until in later chapters along with the appearance of Conan. For now, let's find out what will trigger Shu._

 _I'm sorry I talk too much now ignore me and read..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Spaced out**

 **Chapter 1 characters: Jodie Starling, Gin, Andre Camel.**

 **Chapter genre: angst, mystery.**

* * *

She looked out of the taxi window at the ashen charcoal colored sky, she then focused her gaze on the raindrops racing down the glass as big, heavy drops of water kept on falling from the sky creating a pleasant sound.

The weather just suited the way she was feeling, as though it was some form of consolation to the blue-eyed lady sitting on the back seat of the taxi.

Jodie looked like a mess, her clothes were dusty and unorganized and her hair was all tangled she'd thrown it behind her ears just to get it out of her way, it was a wonder that the taxi driver stopped for her looking the way she looked.

"Are you okay miss?" the driver asked looking at her from the rear mirror.

Jodie was pale. Her mouth hung with lips slightly parted and her eyes looked wider than they would normally be still focusing a glassy look on the racing drops of rain. She has been like that ever since she told him her destination about ten minutes ago, which made him feel a little worried.

She did not seem to hear him, she was spacing out to a whole other universe.

"Miss!"

"Yes!" She said, finally looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine thanks" she smiled at him weakly before looking back at the window.

Jodi actually was so very far from fine, she was thinking about what happened just before she hopped into this taxi and with the memory still fresh in her mind, she recalled everything without forgetting any single little detail.

She was driving with Andre Camel to grab some lunch only to run into a black Porsche they knew too well parked in the restaurant parking lot.

Camel suggested they go look for Gin inside but Jodie denied thinking that he might not be inside the restaurant. So Camel decided to go in and look around for Gin while Jodie will stay in the parking lot to keep the Porsche under surveillance in case Gin shows up.

Blue eyes followed Camel until he got in and then looked back at the parked Porsche. Not long after, the silver-haired man showed up from the left corner of the building.

Just as she'd expected, he wasn't inside. Jodie thought as she grinned in satisfaction grabbing her phone to call Andre only to wind up jumping from the sudden sound of a phone ringing next to her.

"Oh crap, he forgot his phone" she muttered.

The sound of the Porsche engine starting met her ear followed by it back up, and then it burned rubber as the wheels spun leaving smoke coming off the tires.

Gin was fast, and for the first time was alone and not accompanied by vodka, it was just one of the very few chances she could get so she couldn't miss it now by going inside the restaurant for Camel.

Eyes narrowed with determination, Jodie drove her car behind him keeping a more or less safe distance as she reached for her phone calling James black to ask for some backup.

She kept Weaving dangerously in and out of traffic, half blinded by bullet sized raindrops thundering onto the windshield for about twenty minutes, that's when they reached a place that had nothing but abandoned warehouses from every direction, there was no other car but theirs making it harder for her to be unnoticed but she kept following him anyway. The Porsche started to slow down until it finally stopped.

While Gin was in her line of sight, Jodie's car was still meters away. She slowed down sending a quick brief text to James about their location and then she stopped her car parallel to the Porsches but with a fairly away distance in between. looking up from her phone screen, she saw the Porsche parked still. However, Gin was nowhere to be seen.

Jodie pulled out a gun from her coat pocket, blue eyes darting more wildly with each passing second scanning the abandoned area for any moving object. Yet, she didn't step out of the car, because you know what's scarier than fighting Gin all alone? It's fighting an invisible Gin that she had no idea from where he could possibly appear and blow her head up.

Her eyes dropped down to her phone screen after a while, it's been five minutes since he had disappeared, that's good she thought, because her goal now is to stay alive for the next couple of minutes until the backup comes to the location. She can't just leave now seeing that she had to keep an eye on his car, Gin wouldn't leave without his precious Porsche because if he was willing to leave he wouldn't have stopped it there in the first place. Jodie reached for the Floor Liner hiding her phone underneath it, just in case...

Boom

A gunshot suddenly cracked into the air as loud as the thunder that was striking.

The smashed glass that was once the window next to Jodie laid on the car floor and all over her lap like tiny daggers causing her to jump in reflex. Luckily the shot was intended for the window. She knew too well that if it was planned for her, Gin wouldn't have missed.

Looking at the bullet source on her right, she pointed her gun towards it, but he wasn't there. There was only a spooky silence that was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door to the passenger seat and before she could even respond, a gun tip was pressed against her forehead.

"Put the gun down and put your hands where I can see them" his threatening voice ordered.

Jodie didn't respond, she kept the gun in her hand still pointed towards her right, opposite to Gin's direction. She felt him pressing the gun tip harder on her head.

"Five, four, three, two…" he started counting down with a very calm tone that didn't fit the situation. Jodie let go of her gun and raised her hands up as she was ordered. She examined him from the corner of her eye.

"Good girl" Gin's face split into his habitual freaky grin as he picked up her gun "now step out of the car and don't try being a hero or I won't hesitate to blow your head up "

The wind blew her golden hair as she stepped out looking around, hoping that the backup finally reached the place, but it still felt as deserted as when she first got there. Gin walked to her, gun still pointed at her head before he placed something over her nose that soon made her lose consciousness.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too short as a prologue. Actually, I already wrote this whole thing in my mind in which the Boss will be uncovered as someone Conan knew.

Until next time, love you :*


	2. Face to face with Gin

**Chapter 2: Face to face with Gin.**

 **Chapter characters: Jodie Starling, Gin.**

 **Chapter genre: crime, suspense.**

* * *

A loud thunder sound met Jodie's ear interrupting her memories and causing her to get back to the present, to the back seat of the taxi where she was sitting still. But it didn't last long as she spaced out again back to the dark past.

She remembered her blue eyes flickering open after he drugged her. It took her a moment to regain full consciousness and remember everything that happened causing her to suddenly push herself up into a sitting position from the filthy couch she was laying on for god knows how long. Looking around, it seemed like she was inside a room in one of those abandoned warehouses.

there was a corrugated iron roof above her with a thick coating of dust covering everything underneath it making the air smell stale.

She rushed towards the only window in the room and looked out. There was a river just across, a fact that actually disappointed her knowing that he had changed their location to some other place and that she is stuck upstairs, there also was the black Porsche pulled over next to the river.

Moving to the door, she tried to open it. she turned the doorknob then pushed against the rough surface but it was all in vain. The door stood stubbornly in its place. Soon as she let go of the knob, the door opened and Gin showed up.

"I've been waiting for you," he said as he got inside locking the door with a key before slipping it into his pocket.

"What do you want Gin?" Jodie asked sharply. She found it strange that he hadn't killed her already, why did he bring her to this place? Why did he stop his car in the first place?

Gin's gaze felt like an act of violence, looking down at the watch on his wrist for a brief second before moving it back on Jodie.

"I should be the one asking that. You were the one following me" he assertively delivered skipping her to the couch she was laying on and sitting on it "make it fast I don't have much time"

"I was trying to capture you, what else could it be?" she snapped. It was obvious and she couldn't possibly come up with another reason, he knew she's an FBI agent and lying to someone as smart as Gin would be just stupid.

His teeth showed in a wide smile that soon turned into loud laughs, blue eyes stared at him not understanding much of his sudden mood change.

"You were trying to capture me! All by yourself! I'm not sure whether I should be insulted that the FBI think of me as an easy target or glad that they aren't as smart as I was expecting them to be." he blurted out just after he finished laughing with an uncharastically amused face that made Jodie just angrier.

"It wasn't the FBI, it was my decision. I answered your question now tell me what do you want?" she retrieved the sharp tone. A glimmer of hope was still lightened inside her heart telling her that the backup will magically appear and save her, or maybe Shu will snipe him from somewhere, anything that could give her hope now that she has no escape from this damned room.

Gin looked back at his watch with his face turning stern all of a sudden then he got to his feet pulling a gun out of his coat pocket "I'm late" he briefly said, blowing over her little glimmer of hope and turning it into endless darkness.

Jodie found herself breathing in and out with no much air entering her lungs, cold sweat glistening on her skin. She knew how ruthless he was, that he won't hesitate a second to kill anyone, especially an FBI agent like her. Nevertheless, she tried to put on the best poker face she was able to make hiding all her fear behind it.

"You are going to kill me aren't you?" she asked, just for the purpose of gaining some more seconds of life.

"I hate it when people state the obvious" the man in black noted as the uncharastically amused face took over him again "but for you, I guess it's one of your best deductions"

God he was provoking her, not that Jodie is the type to get angry easily but he was getting on her nerves, she preferred not to say anything back causing an awkward rather creepy silence to take over the room, he's an unpredictable man whose moves should be feared so who knows how he'd react if she attacked him.

The sound of his steps finally interrupted the silence as he started walking towards her in slow steps.

Jodie felt the end coming closer. This can't be it she thought. The organization killed her parents twenty years ago and now she can't just have the same fate as them, she can't end up dying while those animals keep on living and killing more people.

She stood there for what felt like an eternity feeling the cold sweat drenching her skin, and the thumping of her heart against her chest, she even felt the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs as she breathed heavily.

Finding her fingers curling into two fists, Jodie closed her eyes tightly hoping that he would magically disappear once she opens them.

His steps kept getting louder... and closer... until they came to an end for over ten seconds already. Her blue eyes opened in an attempt to know the reason behind his sudden stop only to find his sharp green eyes centimeters away from her face, it freaked her out but she tried to keep that poker face for as long as she could, if she was going to die then the least she can do is to not show him weakness.

There was no life behind those green eyes of his, they somehow lacked the mobility others had, they would rest on a point and he'd stare at it longer than the average person would. At this point it was her blue eyes he was staring at.

"Aren't you going to beg me for your life?" he asked, face very close to Jodie's only making him look scarier as he gazed at her without even blinking.

"You son of a bitch" she whispered underneath her breath, there was no need to be loud considering how close they were although the reason behind it was mainly the sudden weakness that took over her.

Gin moved his face further forward she could feel his warm breath. Though it makes no scientific sense, she had always thought he had chilly, cold as ice breath.

"You're brave" he moved his head away suddenly giving her enough personal space as he went on "I like it!"

Jodie looked at him startled not even understanding how such a thing escaped her mouth, she followed him with her eyes as he walked back to the couch sitting on it again, taking a fast glance at his watch " see, now I'm never gonna make it to the appointment"

Gin took off his fedora placing it next to him on the couch before he looked back at the blonde standing still next to the door.

"Five, four, three…" he started counting down aiming his pistol at her.

He was the man to always enjoy giving the people he kills some seconds before sending them to the afterlife, not much of pity but he loves the look they give knowing that they have no escape and that they're about to die, it scares them more than death itself, these five seconds.

Jodie's legs gently folded as she subsided slowly on the dusty ground. Luckily her hands were still strong enough to help her support her body against the door behind her. it was her point of weakness, she lived for revenge and she feared to die without taking it, and the fact that there was someone counting her last five seconds in life wasn't that easy to process either. her poker face suddenly transformed into a frightening look exposing what she was truly feeling as she sat down on the ground waiting for her death unable to even move.

"I guess you're not that brave after all," he said, examining her with a glare all the way from his spot on the couch "it's best for you, now that that's clear I'm not going to kill you"

By that time, Jodie's brain had shut down, she tried her best to analyze the meaning of what he had just said as though he was speaking another language. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that what he said is unbelievable, she couldn't help but direct a suspicious look towards him.

"I don't think you're a threat to the organization, you're not strong enough nor smart enough… nor brave enough to face us" Gin explained.

"So y-you're just going to let me go?" she asked after a while not able to hide the suspicion and disbelieve in her voice that was trembling from fear, she was convinced that she is going to be dead after the two seconds left of the countdown.

"I am going to let you go," he said calmly. Jodie kept the suspicious look, so he went on "I'm a man of my word, so don't worry. Besides, you're kind of cute" he grinned, a grin that failed to send reassurance but instead it sent her evil vibes.

Her eyes grew wider, of all things this was the last turn of events she could ever expect, does that heartless freak actually like her?

"I'm not going to kill you, on the other hand, you're going to help me send a message to your friends and then I will let you go"

"What message?" dark blonde brows frowned not liking where this was going.

"You're just unlucky you messed with the wrong person, I was thinking about teaching your colleagues a lesson for quite a time now, and here comes an opportunity to my hand"

Gin put on his usual freaky grin, looking at her from the corner of his eye as the peaceful drops of rainfall suddenly became heavier enough to be heard through the window.

Jodie opened her eyes bringing the flashback to an end, she found her heart racing as if she had actually time traveled back to that time. She felt a shiver run up her spine but looking at the taxi interior and the driver in front of her made her feel a little safer than her own thoughts and memories.

"Is it still away?" she asked the driver. It felt like forever since she got into the taxi.

"Not much compared to the distance we've already done," he said looking at her from the rear mirror "the traffic is just making it worst"

She nodded looking back at the window next to her, memories drifting back to that warehouse she was in.

Jodie remembered her wrists being grabbed and her body being pushed backward, she tried to fight him but it seemed like she had no much strength left after all the psychological tricks he played on her. She did everything she could, however, Gin had iron grips that weren't letting go.

She remembered him looming over her on his knees with his hands still wrapped around her wrists pinning them against the floor above her head.

It was one of the most humiliating things a person could experience, it's the most vulnerable you can be, it's a picture of a man who stopped behaving like a human and started behaving like an animal, not that he had much humanity from before.

Gin was never a rapist, he'd kill and he wouldn't mind it but he had never raped someone before, the idea didn't even cross his mind until he found himself suddenly led by some force he himself could neither understand nor fight.

Jodie's eyesight blurred, she thought it's because of the tears welling up at first, but then she couldn't see anything at all. She was feeling helpless and frightened eventually causing her consciousness to float through an empty space where her pleas for help faded with her body lying on the ground half naked … passing out is better anyway.

* * *

Next chapter: the destination.

You must be wondering in a fanfic that's supposed to be about Shu, where the heck is Shu? Well, he will be introduced in the next chapter, so yay…


	3. the destination

**Chapter 3: The destination**

 **Chapter characters: Akai Shuichi, Jodie starling**

 **Chapter genre: drama, hurt/comfort**

* * *

Jodie's train of memories was interrupted by the driver. Looking at him, she saw his lips moving through the mirror unable to distinguish what he was saying. She found herself breathing heavily with her heart hammering as if her body took a trip back to that time along with her thoughts.

"WE-ARE-HERE" he said putting emphasis on every word, he's been trying to tell her that for a while and now she finally seemed to take notice.

"Oh…Okay. Umm… would you wait for a minute? My friend is going to pay!"

"Okay!" he nodded.

Jodie had nothing on her. Her purse along with her phone and money were left inside her car. Gin took her to the warehouse with nothing but the clothes she had on and for some time, she had lost them too. And when she left, she stopped the taxi without putting much thought into that, a taxi that kept riding for about half an hour to finally reach its destination.

Getting out of the taxi, Jodie flicked the dust off her clothes for one last time in an attempt to look decent.

She walked towards the mansion and ringed the bell, a tall broad-shouldered man with strawberry blonde hair showed up from the garden after a while and opened the metal door to the Kudos residence.

"Shu, would you please pay the taxi driver" she quickly said pointing at the taxi behind her not giving the man a chance to even greet her.

Shuichi, or at this point Subaru opened his mouth as if to say something but then he changed his mind and closed it.

"Sure" he murmured reaching to the wallet in his back pocket before walking his way to the man waiting behind the wheel.

Jodie pushed the metallic door Subaru pulled after him making enough space for her slender body to slide inside the garden, she walked all the way to the front door but when she tried to open it she found it locked.

"What are you doing?" Subaru asked, taking slow paces towards the blonde who turned to face him.

"Shu, can I spend the night here?" Jodie asked going straight to the point, with all the exhaustion she was experiencing she had neither enough strength nor enough intellects to start turning around it.

Once in the taxi, Shu's house was the first place that crossed her mind, not her car, not her apartment, not anything else but him. She never expected herself to randomly show up at his door asking to spend the night especially ever since he broke up with her to be with Akemi. But now, the pain seared through her skin and took away every feeling of safety she ever had, she needed a friend to be there with her, to protect her, and who could be better than Shu to make her feel protected, He had already saved her life before.

"What?" Subaru raised his brows "Look, I already paid for your taxi fare which by the way costs a lot, now will you please leave miss"

"What?" Jodie said, with startle expressions from Subaru moving on to her face, she walked closer to him as she continued sharply "I'll pay you back for the taxi and just say you don't want me here, no need to be rude"

Once she got to him, Subaru raised his hands placing them on her cheeks, Jodie found herself taking a step back quickly, she wanted to take his hands off as Gin crossed her mind, she doesn't want any man's hand on her, not now, not for a while. Subaru followed her by taking a step forward.

Her heart suddenly started beating faster than it should as he stroked her cheeks looking straight into her eyes. She remembered Gin's gazes and what happened after. She felt scared but couldn't understand why! Even after what happened to her earlier, this was Shu... the man she loves and trusts unconditionally, he would never force her into anything.

"Shu" she whispered placing her hands on his wrists using some of the strength she had left -which is too little- to take his hands off of her face.

A light pain got to her cheeks that soon intensified as the tall man started pinching them hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Jodie finally yelled.

Subaru took off his hands sliding them into his pocket reaching for a key.

"I had to make sure you're not vermouth or someone in disguise," he said skipping her to the wooden door to open it.

"Okay, I'm not… can I spend the night here now?" she weakly asked following his path inside the mansion, cold hands placed on her cheeks to ease the little pain.

"I'm afraid you can't, it's not my house"

"It's just one night…"

"Jodie" Shuichi interrupted, finally looking at her after taking a seat on one of the couches in the living room "You do realize what you just did, don't you?"

"Huh!" Jodie looked at him with a dumb look on her face. She was having a hard time concentrating. She couldn't help but drift back to the dark memory every minute making it harder to focus on the present.

"You called me by my name in the middle of the street"

Jodie suddenly gaped as she remembered calling him Shu in front of the driver "Oh, I'm really sorry" she said, placing one hand on her mouth.

"And you came here all the way to the front door with a taxi, you could've stopped it one block away…oh, you didn't have money to pay"

Jodie didn't respond. Instead, she just sat on the couch parallel to him. Subaru, on the other hand, tilted his head to the right as a smirk played on his lips.

"Where are your car and your money anyway? Don't tell me you got mugged, you're an FBI agent it would be a shame if it really happened" he joked convinced that there's no way this could happen to her, she was well trained to escape such scenarios.

For Jodie, it was not funny. She was weak. If you choose a path as hard as the FBI's then you should be the opposite of that. She hated the idea of telling anyone that she had lost to Gin, she hated him to the guts and was determined to never let him reach satisfaction by delivering his 'message' to her colleagues. She was determined to bear the pain alone until they capture him, she was certain that day will come.

"Jodie, what's wrong? You spaced out" Subaru interrupted her thoughts with the smirk disappearing from his face.

"It's nothing… you're evil"

"Am I?" raising an eyebrow, Subaru pressed the button on the voice changer on his neck switching back to his real voice.

"Yes, you wouldn't let me spend the night"

"It's just that they know you're an FBI agent, you could be under the surveillance of the organization so your presence here is a risk. Not to mention that you called me by my real name. "

"I already said I'm sorry"

"Did you make sure no one was following you?"

"I…I don't know," Jodie told him frankly holding a hand on her forehead. He made her feel guilty for somehow risking his disguise to be exposed and she had enough emotions to deal with apart from that.

"Why would you do this? you are risking everything with this reckless move Jodie"

"I said I'M SORRY OKAY!" Jodie yelled. Shuichi's eyes grew slightly wider, this was the first time she ever yells at him for all the years he knew her. It gave him a sudden longing to go pinch her again and make sure it really is her and not someone in disguise.

"Jodie, what's wrong?" he asked, maintaining the calm tone.

"Nothing I'm just tired" she sighed. Taking off his glasses, Shuichi waited for her to say more as he fixed his green eyes on her "I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"What happened? Why did you come here in a taxi?"

"I went after Gin"

"What! Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

"Not much I lost him"

At that time Shuichi's phone rang, it was James who told him everything about Jodie going after Gin by herself and that they found her car but she is still missing.

"… no there's no need for that she's going to spend the night here…yes…bye" he finished, placing the phone back on its spot on the table placed between them.

"I see you changed your mind" a weak smile quirked her lips.

"It must've been hard to go after Gin by yourself. Now tell me everything, how did you lose him and your car?"

"Admit it, You're letting me stay here to interrogate me about it"

Now a part of that was true, Gin was the personal rival of Shuichi, he killed his love so he never misses a chance to gather as much info about him as he could, but another part of him genuinely wanted Jodie to stay.

"No, but I'd like to know"

"I told you I lost him, Shu. Can you show me the way to the bathroom I need to take a shower, it's been a really long day"

Jodie was acting strangely, Shuichi noted that thinking that maybe she was tired, but he also thought there's more to it than that, it concerned him why she came to sleep in his house and of course the mystery of her car that was found parked next to a warehouse while she came in a taxi. He noted her skin is paler than usual so he thought it's not a good time for the interrogation, he'll let her rest for now.

He got to his feet with no protest and led her to the bathroom handing her some towels.

The Shower helped her feel less filthy both physically and emotionally, it also helped her clear her thoughts. She went out determined to keep standing strong. If anything, this incident will give her more reasons to try her best to hunt down the organization. She will keep wearing smiles as often as she always did, she'll continue being the strong independent woman she's always been, she will lock the dark memory in the back of her mind and continue standing strong as if it never happened, even if she had to pretend.

* * *

An appealing smell was leaking out of the food Shuichi was blending. He looked over his shoulder as he heard some steps behind him, and there was Jodie in a towel crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, you took off the mask"

"Yeah, it gets really uncomfortable when you wear it for too long"

Jodie missed his real face. She didn't get to see it for six month -ever since he faked his death- she was just wishing she could sit there and keep staring at the dark circled green eyes if it were to be appropriate. those dark circles she's always admired. They are basically natural makeup that underlined his eyes making every single glance of his more intense and giving depth to all of his looks.

It was Yukiko Kudo who helped him create the identity of Subaru, she insisted that he has beautiful distinguished eyes that could be easily recognized and thus gave him glasses thick enough that he had to squint to see clearly.

Shuichi cleared his throat after a moment of silence.

"I made us some dinner" holding the pot, he placed it on the table "but I guess I'll have to find you something to wear before that"

"Yes please! Anything will do" she smiled in an attempt to brush away all her memories from earlier "I still can't get used to the fact that you can cook"

"Well, wait till you taste it" he smiled back.

Shuichi left the kitchen before he showed up again handing her something pink! It was a strange choice of color to him, Jodie thought. She unfolded the thing, which turned out to be a dress, a really cute one in fact.

"Whose is this?"

"It belongs to a girl I know"

Unlike her usual self, Jodie didn't ask more. Instead, she just headed to the guest's room he had shown her closing the door behind her, the mansion held tow separate guest rooms, one was occupied by Shuichi and the second one now by her.

Changing into the dress that happened to fit her perfectly, she looked at the bed wishing she could just lay there and sleep for hours but Shu was waiting for her to have dinner. She didn't want to seem suspicious to him, the last thing she needs is an interrogation so she had to go out there and act normal before he suspects something. Little did she know he was planning an interrogation for her.

Jodie headed back to the kitchen where Shu was sitting to the table he had already sat up. His green eyes followed her as she took a seat on one of the chairs. He kept on staring at her for a long time as though he spaced out. Jodie on the other hand just looked back, it's the chance she's been waiting for to fill her eyes with his face, and his green eyes, and those strangely appealing circles underneath them.

"Shu," She softly said after a while, finally interrupting the silence.

"Yes," he slightly shook his head looking away. Akai let out a long sigh looking forward at, well… nothing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he quickly answered looking back at her.

"It's hers, isn't it? Akemi"

Shuichi swallowed hard before nodding his head. Akemi was what made him bear the darkness that loomed over him back when he was infiltrating the organization, she was his only light back then, he loved Jodie but Akemi was able to steal his heart, Maybe because his meetings with Jodie where becoming more and more sparse, or maybe it was the kindness of Akemi and their long conversations that he enjoyed. Eventually, it caused him to end things with a woman he cared about.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I can take it off if you…"

"No, it's okay" he shook his head.

Jodie just nodded in return. She loved him, in fact, she never stopped loving him through the four years they stopped dating, she waited for him only to be pained knowing he's still mourning Akemi's death.

"So tell me about what happened with Gin," Shuichi asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I told you he ran away"

"No before that, what's with the taxi? How did your car end up in front of the warehouse?" Something in Shuichi's eyes changed, his detective mode was on and Jodie didn't like it.

"We kept the chase on foot. We were so far away I just took a taxi"

"Why didn't you go back for your car?..."

"That's because I didn't know the exact address to the warehouse, can we eat now?" her blue eyes looked down at her plate, she stuck a fork into her food hoping to look casual.

"Jodie, if you kept the chase on foot why didn't you have your phone on you to make contact with James?"

"I-I forgot it" she stammered putting the fork back on the plate from its halfway to her mouth "I got so carried away then when I reached for it in my pocket, it wasn't there" she chuckled nervously.

"So how long did that chase last?"

"About twenty minutes"

"And how did you lose him?"

"He crossed the street"

"That's it!"

"Yes, disappeared right after"

"You said you chased him with your car all the way to the warehouses then continued on foot, how come when the FBI showed up his car wasn't there?"

"I don't know, he must've gone back for it"

"I thought the chase lasted twenty minutes, the FBI showed up ten minutes after you sent them the message. Jodie do you actually believe what you are saying because I don't"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jodie suddenly stood up from the chair "you know what! I don't feel like eating anymore"

She stormed out of the kitchen, not that she really felt insulted but she felt cornered, she knew how smart he is and she had to run away fast before he realizes something.

"Just tell me what happened, none of what you said makes sense and the way you are delivering it with making it even harder to believe you" Shuichi snapped as he followed her.

Once she reached her room, Jodie slammed the door leaving him outside.

"why would you lie to me Jodie?" he softly asked from behind the door.

...no response.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" he added.

Again, He got no answer but silence that lasted for too long. Shu inhaled a deep breath. he sat down supporting his back against her door making two big mountains with his legs as he placed his elbows on his knees. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it.

A while later, he heard the sound of a hand on the doorknob causing him to quickly move his back forward and away from the door that opened soon after. Jodie skipped him and started walking towards the stairs. Shuichi noticed that she had changed into the clothes she came wearing. Standing up fast, he followed her and grabbed her left wrist with his right hand.

"What's wrong Jodie? Why would you lie to me" Shuichi found his voice coming out sharply, which he regretted instantly.

Jodie turned her head to the left avoiding their eyes to meet. "I didn't lie," she said, fearing her voice will betray her, luckily it didn't.

She took another step forward and all that Akai could think of now is that if she steps out of the house, he will no longer be able to follow her with his Shuichi face.

"You did, no need to deny it, but why?" he asked so softly compensation for tightening his grip on her wrist.

"I told you I didn't Shu, just let me go," she said taking another step forward.

Shuichi moved quickly taking Jodie's free wrist in his other hand pinning them against her sides, he pushed her back against the wall "Shu, what are you doing SHUICHI!" she yelled. He was looming over her and it just triggered her bad memories from before.

Jodie turned her face to the left again tightening her lids on her eyes "BACK OFF" she yelled again but he didn't move.

"Not until you tell me what happened"

"stop it… Please, just stop" eyes still closed, Jodie's breath started to become heavier, heavy enough for him to notice.

This was Jodie, his good friend, and colleague and at some point his girlfriend. Why is she being like this? Shuichi thought, remembering her reaction back when he pinched her cheeks. She felt his grips weaken slowly until they were no longer on her wrists.

Her blue eyes finally opened as she turned her head towards him slowly, he was still standing close to her.

"He…" Shuichi kept looking at her with a face she couldn't tell the emotions behind "he didn't…" he trailed off as his lips tightened.

Warm tears streamed down her face, Jodie nodded looking away again. She didn't want to tell anyone but Shuichi knew her too well he could tell something was wrong, and he could tell what that thing was. There's only one reason that can make a woman unable to bear a man approaching her. Gin raped her and left her not only unbearing a man to approach her but also unbearing her self.

"That bastard" Akai muttered.

His hands formed two fists that kept getting tighter his fingernails almost drew blood. They stayed like that for a while without saying a word until he suddenly took a step back from her "stupid… I'm so stupid" he muttered remembering how he's been treating her all this time when she came to him for shelter, refusing to let her spend the night and interrogating her and eventually pinning her wrist.

Jodie finally moved again aiming for the set of steps ahead of her, she went down three stairs before he called for her.

"Jodie!" she stopped without looking back at him "stay…please!"

Her blue eyes looked at him over her shoulder glimmering with the tears. She needed that so much it was relieving to hear it coming from him. She sat down on that third stair burying her face between her hands. After all the promise she made to herself to stay strong, she found tears bursting forth from her eyes like water from a dam, spilling down her cheeks as the muscles of her chin trembled like a child.

For once, Shuichi's stoic face betrayed him. He looked obviously pained to see her like that as her sobs and sniffs got louder. his eyebrows pulled together moving upwards in the middle and downwards at the edge followed by his fist meeting the wall.

He took some wide steps and sat next to her not sure what to do. He wanted to offer her some kind of physical comfort but he wasn't sure she'd accept it.

His hand moved slowly touching her shoulder for a brief second to let her know he is there before taking it off fast. Jodie finally pulled away from her hands, she grabbed his shirt burying her face into his chest, enough for him to know that he was allowed to wrap his hands around her hugging her tight and so he did. He placed her head under his chin as she kept pushing herself inside his chest as if to escape from reality right into it. she sobbed into it unceasingly, hands clutching still at his shirt. He held her in silence as her tears soaked him. She'd pull away from time to time to recover breath giving him a chance to see her blinking lashes heavy with tears before she'd collapse again until her tears fully dried leaving her with silent sobs, and a friend who hadn't let go from the moment she buried her face into his chest.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The Revenge**

 **The next chapter is when the battle against the organization begins so I hope you stick around.**

 **Until then, have some nice happy days everyone :)**


	4. The revenge

**Chapter 4: The revenge**

 **Chapter characters: Akai Shuichi, Gin, Chianti, Jodie Starling, Kir.**

 **Chapter genre: angst, crime.**

* * *

'I wasn't a hero until you came after my baby girl. Then it was war. You crossed the line and I don't forget. I won't rest until you're beaten - and I don't mean just beaten down. I mean dead. There isn't a place you can hide, I will find you, destroy you. I don't much care how it happens, I don't need you to suffer, I just need your cold eyes extinguished from this universe. You may think it an overreaction, but you underestimated how much I love her. Don't think I'll play by 'the rules' either, love allows us to exterminate vermin that attack our lovers. I'm coming. Just know it. '

It was just another night of the many sleepless nights for Shuichi. Since Akemi's death and every time he puts his head on a pillow, all these thoughts would hunt his mind preventing him from enjoying a peaceful sleep. He hated Gin and Jodie was yet another reason to fuel his hate and another reason to make him lose sleep.

With no sound to permeate the silence, he laid in the dark staring at the ceiling until the peace was interrupted by the sound of chocked cries coming from the room next to his. He jumped from his bed and raced to Jodie's room where she was lying still on her bed. Tens of things being processed in her subconscious and it all came to her awareness in the form of a nightmare.

Shu rested a hand on her arm gently to wake her and it didn't take long for her to shoot up straight in bed covered in sweat.

"it's okay, it's just a dream… it's me, Shuichi" he softly said.

Jodie looked around her relieved to see him. It was a terrible nightmare, Gin's Images flashed through her head all at once and it was frightening.

How will I be able to sleep after that? Will I ever be able to sleep? Why me? What the hell? She thought as she lowered her body back into a laying position looking back at Shu.

"did I wake you? I'm sorr…"

"No, you didn't wake me. You okay now?"

"I'm fine" Jodie answered printing the best smile she could fake on her face. She felt like a nuisance, risking his mission at first and now waking him up in the middle of the night, she knew he had enough problems to deal with and she didn't want to cause him any more troubles.

"okay" Akai gently said pointing towards his room "I'm right next to you, tell me if you need anything"

He stood up examining her with one last glance before he left the room. Jodie turned to face the ceiling with her blue eyes wide open. Despite the nightmare ending, a ghastly feeling prolonged through her.

The door to her room opened again exposing one Shu holding the cover and pillow from his room.

"can I spend the night here?" he asked from his spot next to the door. Jodie's face lit up as she nodded, it was exactly what she needed and it was a testament to their friendship that she didn't need to elaborate to Shu. He placed his cover on the ground next to her bed and curled up with it.

Eventually, they both surrendered to sleep, who knew the floor was the perfect place for him to finally visit dreamland.

One week after that, and after the incident, Jodie's feelings developed to accept what happened. She somehow convinced herself that she shouldn't just sit and cry all day. She had to be strong for her parents and for everyone who was a victim of the organization.

Shuichi helped her a lot through the process. He didn't ask her about the incident fearing that she wasn't ready to talk but whenever she was ready to open up, he was that listening ear encouraging every decision she made, he was her friend, her protector, and her support.

He didn't tell anyone about what happened. All it took is for her to say 'about what happened!' he cut her off by saying 'I'm not telling anyone' and he kept his promise.

Jodie finally decided to get back to her apartment. She was already feeling better and didn't want to bother him more than she already did. Although for Shu, it was no bother at all.

* * *

 _Two weeks after…_

"Aniki, you're right about Riku, but Haruto! I highly doubt he'd rat us out" said vodka from his spot on the driver seat inside the black Porsche.

."Highly doubt is not enough" Gin lit up another cigarette as he went on "we need to be certain he won't and this can only be achieved by silencing him forever"

"Also, killing both would be more fun!" Chianti cheered from the back seat "so what exactly is the plan?"

"You with me, we're going to get Riku. Korn and vodka will get Haruto…" Gin explained the plan finally moving his gaze to Kir who was also sitting in the back seat "And you, you're gonna be accompanying vodka and Korn, make sure to clean up the mess"

* * *

Akai licked his lips in satisfaction, Green eyes fixed on the phone screen staring at the brief message he's just received from Kir who continued feeding him information ever since she regained her standing in the Organization.

'Assassination, Beika palace, Gin and Chianti, 6 pm'

His face split into a wide smile as he stared at it longer than he needed to.

This was exactly what he's been waiting for, like a message from karma giving him a chance to take revenge from the one who killed his love, and raped his friend –his very, very special friend- and killed a countless number of people.

Shu placed the phone on the nightstand before pressing his cheek to the pillow. The warmth and darkness enveloped him but sleep failed to visit him that night, causing him to wake up in the morning to deeper, darker circles underneath his eyes that strangely made him even more handsome.

The first rays of the early morning sun fell slanting through the window. Sleepless green eyes kept its gaze fixed on the clock which read 5:59 am. Soon as the minute passed moving to 6:00, he sat up stretching every muscle of his body.

He made himself a cup of coffee then rushed to the shower.

Finishing his morning shower, Shuichi looked at his phone for the sixth time in ten minutes. Time slowly passed as he waited for 9 am to come making it an appropriate time to call James without seeming suspicious. He was planning to act independently of the FBI which is not really that unusual to him. He had to take that bastard out by himself, with his bare hands.

"…I need a car" Akai said after greeting the old man.

"I thought you have a car"

"Not that, a practical car"

"What for?" James asked carefully, he found it strange for Shuichi to ask for a car all of the sudden.

"For a just in case scenario, I'm having a bad feeling about the upcoming days"

"But what about your disguise?"

"I see no harm in owning a good car while disguised. Besides, I'm not gonna keep it in the Kudos garage" Shuichi reassured.

"Okay, would the red mustang be good?"

"It'd be perfect" his lips twisted into a smile "at 4 pm, in the parking lot of Danny's"

"What! You mean you want it today? That's impossible"

"I'm sure you can handle it, James, I'll be waiting there"

* * *

Shuichi inhaled deeply letting the smoke seep into his cells, cramming as much nicotine into his system as he could before the mission starts. It was his love, his comfort, his companion, and consistency as well as being his nineteenth cigarette for the day with three canned coffees as lunch.

Putting on his Subaru mask, he headed to Danny's… and there was the mustang waiting for him, keys on one of the tiers. It felt satisfying but was too early to celebrate seeing that he had to lose the two foreigners who happened to be FBI agents James had sent to watch him. Shuichi expected that. He felt himself being suspicious and while James trusts him, he was smart enough to know something was wrong.

Eventually, he lost them.

* * *

Gin stopped his car in a park at the end of the street with a fair distance away from Beika palace, the park was empty and with a clear view of the whole street which made it a perfect spot to survey the development of the mission.

"Fifteen minutes till the target shows up, but keep your eyes open he might show up at any moment" he said through the earphone.

"my eyes are always open they don't call me Chianti for nothing" Chianti let out a short chuckle before she continued "I miss that so much, I didn't get to kill anyone for like three months"

"Just keep your eyes peeled" Gin ordered reaching for his field glasses. He looked towards Beika palace, then at the building across where Chianti had already sat up her sniping equipment, and then at the window to his right where was a man with a ski mask holding a pistol at his head, all he could distinguish from him was his squinted eyes and some of his strawberry blonde hair.

"Put your hands where I can see them"

"What!" Gin said calmly wearing his usual grin.

"I don't like to repeat myself"

"Well, that makes two of us"

A bullet left a sniper rifle shattering the air for 300 yards and resting on the head of Subaru causing him to totter to the left. But he soon regained his balance pointing his pistol on Gin again.

"Who are you?" Gin slowly asked as his grin disappeared.

"I knew she'd go for the head" Subaru smiled, he was wearing the bulletproof knit cap underneath the ski mask that Dr. Agasa made for him back when he had to fake his death "so that's where she is" he muttered, pulling out another pistol from his pocket, pointing it with his left hand at Chianti.

Boom, he shot.

A loud yell of Chianti reached Gin through the earpiece. She was shot straight into her right wrist.

"Guess she's not gonna be sniping for a while" said Subaru, sliding one gun back into his pocket.

"That's impossible, at 300 yards it's impossible to shoot with a handgun"

Subaru smiled again at the confused look on Gin's face, that freak who never displays emotions is actually looking pretty startled right now. He opened the Porsche door with his gun pointed still on his opponent's head.

"Get out of the car"

Gin had his handgun inside the glove compartment which was impossible to access with a gun tip to his head. He got out and was dragged all the way to the mustang parked behind some trees.

Subaru opened the door to the passenger seat pushing Gin inside. He placed handcuffs on his hands tying him to the car before he moved to the driver seat starting the engine.

"You're Akai Shuichi aren't you?"

"Who's that?" Subaru asked with his eyes on the road.

"Only one person can make that shot, you are Akai"

"Since you are about to die, I guess you have the right to know who's going to kill you"

Akai finally took off the ski mask exposing his Subaru face. Gin didn't say a word since and neither did Shu as a long silence prolonged the long ride they took to the warehouse where Jodie was raped.

Once in there, Subaru dragged Gin inside the abandoned place with the cuffs on his hands still. He stopped for a while looking around for the stairs Jodie described to him.

"I know where you're taking me" Gin finally broke the silence jerking off his upper arm from Subaru's grip, he moved towards a staircase. Subaru walked behind him keeping his gun tip on the silver-haired man's back.

They finally reached the room. Gin walked to the ripped couch taking a seat as Subaru stood still next to the door blocking the entrance. He took off his mask exposing his real face, green eyes met those of the man he hates the most in life, now they are alone, now is the time he's been waiting for, for a long time.

"It was Kir. That bitch, I knew she was a traitor" Gin said calmly not really surprised with what he saw.

Shu didn't hear what Gin said. He looked at him sitting comfortably on the couch as if he was waiting for the bus as his green eyes started to become red from rage.

"when you stand there, you remind me of someone" Gin added with a grin.

Every muscle in Akai was willing to walk to him, to punch him in the face, and he didn't spend much time visualizing as he approached him grabbing his coat collar. In that frozen second, both their faces were unreadable, no fear, no emotion.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Gin's body. Shuichi dragged him down to the ground bruising every inch on his face until he ran out of breath. He stopped for a while catching his breath with his eyes fixed still on Gin's. God, it felt satisfying.

"This is for Akemi" Shu said in-between his short breaths.

Gin's tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. He exposed his red teeth in a wide grin. So that's what it feels like to have no escape from death, he thought. but for him to die is better than interrogation that's why he grinned to provoke Shu more.

At that moment, Shuichi lost his mind forgetting everything about his bigger goals and the organization, right now he has a man that must be extinguished from the earth.

The silver-haired man felt cold fingers crawling up his throat, squeezing his neck with all the strength they had.

"And this is for Jodie you sick motherfucker"

Gin showed no resistance, if he were to have a gun he would've just suicided anyway.

Akai tightened his grip on Gin's neck, dark circled eyes kept getting redder. Gin's eyes on the hand took a trip upwards as they rolled up and stayed in that possession. The tightness in his throat hurt, but it was the least of his concerns now that his lungs were sagging instead of contracting as he gasped for the next breath.

His lungs ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken until he lost consciousness, or maybe died. Shuichi couldn't tell but he kept on doing it anyway, it was as if an evil spirit took over him.

"Shuichi, stop it" a voice came from the door that Akai heard but paid no attention to.

"I said stop" it became closer. Nonetheless, he kept his hands on Gin's neck ignoring it.

He felt two hands being wrapped around his chest pulling him back and away as two men showed from the side trying to take his hands off from Gin's neck. It was so firm that even four hands had a hard time to take it off.

Once they did, the man holding him from behind pulled him and laid him backward on the ground.

Shuichi kept on breathing heavily. he just laid there retrieving his breaths as if he was the one being strangled. He was white as chalk, eyes and mouth frozen wide open looking right at the man who pulled him back, but not really.

The man was obviously concerned about him, it was James black.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Exposed**

 **The section at the very beginning was written by the talented Angela Abraham.**

 **See you next time when something will be exposed :)**


	5. Exposed

**Chapter 5: Exposed**

 **Chapter characters: Akai Shuichi, James black, Kir, Vermouth, Jodie Starling, Chianti and Korn, Boss, André camel**

 **Chapter genre: angst, drama.**

* * *

With a neck too red from finger marks, two fingertips landed on Gin's wrist to feel his pulse.

"He's alive" the agent finally reassured.

"Good, take him to Haido hospital fast, I'll make a call to get a room ready for you" James ordered, signs of relief filling his wrinkled face.

"aren't you coming with us, sir?"

"No, but I'll be there soon"

The old man looked down at Shuichi who was still lying on the ground -his skin looked clammy and pale- He had to take care of him first "hey, it took us forever to catch him, don't make any mistake and lose him" James warned off one last time as the two agents carried Gin to the outside leaving him along with Camel next to Akai.

" Andre Kun, go with them"

"but!" Camel said, looking down at his friend.

"its okay I got this, they're going to need you"

Camel nodded before he joined his colleagues. James then kneeled down placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"can you walk?"

"I'm fine" Shuichi answered. With his breath steadied, he pushed himself into a sitting position as he went on "how did you know?"

"How did I know! Its strange right, I mean you lost the agents I sent to keep an eye on you" James chirped proudly " you're a very patient person Akai kun, but you were in a rush this time so I knew you were up to something, that's why before giving you the car I placed a tracking device in it and when I noticed it stopped in this abandoned area, I intervened"

Shu stood up replaying what just happened in his head. It felt like it happened so fast, he felt a part of his debt to Akemi being paid and a huge weight leaving his chest. But not all of it…

"Why the long face Shuichi kun? we've been trying to capture him for years now and you finally did"

"Is he alive?" he suddenly asked looking back at James, it was as if he's just entered the room.

"We found him alive, I'm not sure if he is now though. He was in a critical condition" James answered. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number of Camel who told him that they're on their way to the hospital, and most importantly that Gin was still alive with a slightly improved condition.

Shuichi finally replaced his scowl with a relieved face, guess even after his promises to himself and his temporary transformation into some evil bloodthirsty strangler, deep inside he wasn't really willing to kill Gin.

"You did a great job Akai kun, but I'm not sure whether what you did is forgivable, you worked from behind our backs and almost killed our only Source to identify the boss of the organization"

"thanks, James…for stopping me from doing that"

James just nodded. He did forgive him, except that it was too early to showing him that.

"Subaru…" Shuichi abruptly said placing his hands on his face "where's the mask?"

"you ripped it. you don't remember much of what happened, don't you! C'mon, one time as Akai won't hurt"

The two men walked to the car parked outside as James made a brief call to Haido hospital before starting the engine. He was relieved that Shuichi wasn't injured and that the mind stroke that caused his brain to stop working for a couple of minutes didn't last long.

* * *

"What do you mean Gin was kidnapped?" Vermouth asked with a deep frown on her face.

"I told you someone showed up and shot me, all the way from the car" Chianti raised her arm exposing the tubes covering it, and the bandage around her wrist.

korn looked at her in disbelieve "that's impossible, Gin was supposed to be…"

"exactly, he was 300 yards away, yet he managed to shoot me right on my wrist with a handgun" she interrupted.

"silver bullet" the blonde muttered.

"there's no way it's the silver bullet, I killed him myself" Kir cleared calmly before she continued in a hope to change the subject "Anokata will be mad once he hears about this"

"Of course he will. We must find him right now!" Vermouth lashed out moving her gaze back to Chianti "tell us everything you remember about that someone"

"He was wearing a ski mask I couldn't really see his face…" she stayed silent for a while as curious eyes kept staring at her "Umm… he was tall and I guess his hair was light colored… err… that's all"

"That's it? So technically we have nothing" Vermouth was losing her cool temper as her tone rose "if you remember anything else then let me know"

She dashed off the hospital room heading to the parking lot. Vermouth got on her motorcycle but as she was about to put on the helmet, a car passed by that caused her blue eyes to open wide and her mouth to gape, it was Akai Shuichi sitting on the passenger seat.

'silver bullet, I knew it' she thought to herself as the wind hit her bare skin on the road, she saw him glancing back at her thus she flew away fast and for once they didn't go after her. Well, they have Gin now.

* * *

"Rena, she is in danger" Shuichi suddenly said. James who was keeping his eyes on the road didn't spot Vermouth, instead he just looked at Shu puzzled "just stop the car I'll explain later"

The old man obeyed without question.

Shuichi ran off to the reception "is there a woman hospitalized for a gunshot on her hand?" he asked the lady behind the desk, or maybe yelled at her with the excessive adrenaline rush he was experiencing. He thought that there's no way they could've found out that Gin was hurt and hospitalized in Haido hospital that fast, so it had to be Chianti.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that sir, it's…"

"No no, you don't understand, it's…"

"He is an FBI agent" Camel showed up from behind him exposing his FBI badge to the young lady who soon started scrolling through the computer in front of her.

"room 203, the fourth floor"

Within a minute, the two agents were there. Shuichi opened the door of the 203rd room to the sight of Korn pointing his gun on kir who had her hands up in the air. As expected, Vermouth was fast to inform.

All six eyes moved towards him while he held the pistol in his left hand.

"make one move, and you're dead" he said, aiming at Korn's head.

A little black bottle was pulled out of Chianti's pocket, which she was keeping for in case the assassination went wrong. It was the newest invention of the organization which might've been inspired by Kaito kid. She opened it spreading fog all over the room along with a bad rather unbearable smell.

A chest burn caused everyone to start coughing. the fog rolled low over Shuichi's head, he looked around hardly distinguishing anything with the light barely managing to penetrate the haze. He moved slowly to where he last saw Rena with his arms pointed forward until a dark smudge was finally visible.

It turned out to be her, Shu grabbed her wrist and led her out to the corridors before he headed back to the room where was Camel standing alone. Most of the fog was vanished along with the two snipers. They must've fled away from the porch.

Saving Rena... mission accomplished, that's all that mattered right now.

Soon as they came back to the corridors, Rena walked to Shuichi and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"They found out about me, I thought I'm gonna die, you, you saved my life" she muttered with her hands trembling on his back.

"it's my job" Shu softly said. he encircled her by one arm rubbing his hand gently over her back for one, two seconds before letting go. On the other hand, Rena kept her arms around him.

"Thank you" she said after a while as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

Shu just nodded and smiled in return. They turned to the right and started walking as he explained to her that she should stick with the FBI to provide her with protection now that she's been exposed -which applies to him too since he's been exposed. Little did he know, Jodie was hiding inside an empty room on the left looking at the two agents walking together right after a long hug that sent a weird seizure of pain to every muscle in her body.

* * *

A hand placed money inside a vending machine and pressed a button. A coffee can came out, that same hand reached to grab it only to be held back by yet another hand.

"Shu that's enough, you need to get some sleep" Jodie said. he really lacked sleep a lot and it was reflected in his eyes. he felt tiredness in his chest and muscles, even his thoughts were dragging by in slow motion.

" … Jodie!" he looked at her. Jodie wasn't called for the mission earlier since it was unexpected and triggered only by the cautiousness of James. Thus this was the first time he got to see her in two weeks, and now that she finally got to see him she found him cuddling in another girl, sure it made her mad but she was in no position to talk about it.

"André called me and told me everything, I came here as soon as I could," she said, drawing a smile on her lips" you did it, Shu"

"He hasn't woken up yet, if he dies then everything will be pointless"

"I'm sure he will wake up" she gently added looking at him, he looked very tired she wished she can give him some of the hours she had slept "Shu go to sleep please, I'll take care of everything for you unless you don't trust me"

He smiled at her little trick.

"they know Gin is here, remember what happened with Misonachi Rena's incident? we don't want that to happen again so we need to move fast before they even plan something, now I have something planned in my mind I'll let James know of, if it goes well, then I'll get some sleep"

" okay"

Shu took one step as Jodie stood still in her place.

"aren't you coming with me?" he looked at her over his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to see him"

"you sure you can do that?"

"I might be the one who can get him to wake up"

"I don't think that's a good idea… just be careful Jodie, okay!"

* * *

A car stopped on a pier deck right next to Vermouth's motorcycle. She took off her helmet as the tinted window of the back seat opened slowly exposing the face of the man inside.

"Anything yet?" he briefly asked.

"korn couldn't kill kir, Akai Shuichi saved her, so just as I expected he was the one who kidnapped Gin"

"You mentioned meeting him in Haido hospital, that means Gin was hospitalised there, they've probably shot him" the man took a breath through his cigarette before he went on " find out where he is, save him if possible, if not, just blow up his room, or the floor where its located or the entire hospital, just whatever it takes Vermouth, I'm sure you can tell"

"I surely do" she smiled as the window closed showing her reflection before the black car burned rubber.

Vermouth put on her helmet and drove in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Get up you coward, I know you're awake" said Jodie, taking a seat on a chair next to Gin's bed "GET UP"

Gin opened his eyes slowly, they still looked as freaky and lifeless as they always do " boo·hoo, you got me" he said, putting on the usual grin on his face.

"You're a dead man Gin"

"Go ahead and strangle me like your boyfriend did" Jodie took in a deep breath, Shuichi was not her boyfriend, but there's no point in explaining this to Gin "I see you delivered my message to your little friend, see these burses on my face" he tried pulling his hand up to show her but it was blocked by the cuffs tying him to the bed.

Gin had a bandage on his nose which was broken along with a black eye and bruises all over his face "these are for Akemi… and those on my neck, are for you"

"Go to hell Gin, you're gonna pay back for everything you did"

The irritating smirk on his face turned into a laugh for some unapparent reason, a laugh that soon turned into loud coughs causing the two men guarding the room to enter.

Jodie sat still hoping that he won't mention the incident in front of her colleagues but he retrieved laughing after the coughing fit ended. That's it, it's the signal to leave, he was obviously going to say something.

She stood up and turned to the door only to stumble into Shu's chest who was standing right behind her.

"Its okay guys you can get some rest, I'll take it from here" Shuichi said.

The two men left the room closing the door behind them, leaving Jodie and Shuichi behind, Shu who pulled out the chair where Jodie was sitting and sat on it.

"what's so funny" he calmly added.

"The hope in your faces, as if catching me is a big deal. I'd rather die than give anything about them, and I'm sure you're smart enough to know it, Akai Shuichi" Gin answered, giving out two coughs and some short breaths in-between.

The two agents deep inside feared this fact, they both knew exactly that Gin though one of the few who knows the boss won't bail on him easily.

"It doesn't matter Gin as long as I get to kill you myself" Shuichi snapped before he looked at Jodie "or maybe she'll get the honor to"

Certainly, none of this was going to happen. The door opened and James followed by Camel got in, he gave a sharp look towards Gin –making sure that he really woke up as he heard from the agents- before looking at Shuichi.

"c'mon Akai kun, we have a technical meeting"

They all walked out leaving the two agents from earlier to guard the room.

"everything is prepared just like you asked. you are right they're probably not ready yet to face us now" James whispered once they reached the corridor.

The old man was actually very impressed with the plan Shuichi explained to him earlier. It's this kind of things that get Shuichi to be forgiven once he does something behind their backs.

All of the FBI agents except for the two left to keep an eye on Gin gathered in an empty hospital room.

Akai along with James stood next to the window explaining the plan to everyone.

Jodie stood next to the other agents. She looked at Shu thinking that the plan will be risky for him the most seeing that in order to be unexpected it was uncomplicated, simpler than any of the black organization members would expect. And it was backed off with the hope that these members recently knew about Gin being in the hospital, so whatever they will do now won't be a biggy compared to their usual plans.

What if something happens to him? The idea send a shiver down her spine so she just retrieved to the safe thinking zone looking away from the man she loves the most in this life over to the right.

Her blue eyes fixed on Rena who was standing next to the other agents paying attention to the plan. But then Shu stopped talking and James took the speech over to him, however, Rena didn't move her eyes from Shu. Jodie looked back at Akai who lit up a cigarette, and back at Rena who hadn't moved her gaze from him yet.

She suddenly felt protective as her pink lips pursed. It's not fair, Rena doesn't have the right to look at her Shu that long. If he is ever to get over Akemi's death, Jodie should be the one to be with and not that girl who kept on sending him stares Jodie just knew too well.

A sudden grip on her elbow interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Oh… Shu" she looked at him quickly changing her gaze from Rena.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

He looked over at Rena who was now checking her phone and back at Jodie with wondering eyes.

"e-yeah I don't like her," Jodie said honestly "there's still a chance she could be one of them"

"Not really, don't worry about that. Now I want you to focus, you're going to be with me in my car" he said walking towards the door as she walked with him.

"Oh…"

"Weren't you listening when I explained ?" he suddenly slowed down. Well, she wasn't listening. She was too busy sending some invisible laser through her eyes to Rena.

"Yes, yes… just tell me again where will Gin be?"

"He is going to be with Brad, c'mon we should move fast"

"Okay"

"Look, Jodie, if you're not feeling…"

" I'm fine, I'm coming"

"Okay then, go bring Rena "

"Rena!" her brows went up as her blue eyes turned round.

"you really don't have to come if…"

"Shu, would you stop already! You've been treating me with kid gloves ever since the incident, I'm coming just… why Rena?"

"Because she needs protection!" he said. Brows slightly rose as he exposed his palms "our duty is to protect her from their hands I already explained that. We are going to be moving immediately so go"

Jodie walked in slow steps to Rena, who was standing still scrolling through her phone.

"Rena kun, we are moving now"

She raised her head, looking back at Jodie "Sure" she nodded.

The two women walked together down the corridor.

Rena could be called a potential threat, she sure was beautiful, and he risked his life for her more than once, does she mean that much to him? Or no, Shu would do this for anyone… Jodie closed her eyes in an attempt to drive those ideas away. it was not an appropriate time for that, she now has a mission that she should focus on.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Abduction**

 **Someone will be kidnapped, how? Why? By who? Find out on the next chapter.**


	6. Abduction

**Chapter 6: Abduction**

 **Chapter characters: Akai Shuichi, Vermouth, Vodka, Boss.**

 **Chapter genre: suspense, crime.**

* * *

Gin was successfully escorted from the hospital and now, he was being transferred to Germany with some FBI agents where hopefully the black organization won't look for him. Once the mission was accomplished, Shuichi headed back to the kudos residence to fulfill his promise for Jodie… It was sleeping time.

He pulled up his hood before stuffing his hands in his pocket. Green eyes looking down at his shoes, he walked to the door with wide paces hoping that no one would see him, luckily it was dark and his face was barely recognizable. His fake death was exposed but he wanted to maintain the disguise seeing that Subaru was still unknown to the other members, and as Subaru, he gets to be close to Haibara and thus protect her for Akemi.

The first thing he did once in, was to close the curtains without even turning the lights on, he then moved to the bed using the phone light. Shu threw his exhausted body on the side of the mattress with his knees bending and his feet attached to the ground. Olive green eyes closed for a brief moment before opening again, he turned on his phone again and pressed the buttons he memorized by heart leading to the text message from Akemi.

'If I manage to leave the organization after this, will you go out with me as a real boyfriend? ' For once, he looked at it and felt less guilty.

It was this text that made him hate himself for dragging her into the organization's dirty work. He's always believed that by this, he caused her death and the idea kept haunting him every day, and with time passing, its visits never lessened nor softened, it just kept cutting him as deep.

He lost the girl he loved, and he was the one to blame for her death. Akemi was what made him bear the darkness that loomed over him when he was infiltrating the organization. She was his only light through their endless darkness.

She was different, she was caring and loving. He loved her so much he can legitimately call breaking up with her one of the hardest things he ever had to do, and if it weren't for her own best he would've never done it. She was kind, she was beautiful until Gin decided to pull the trigger and kill her.

Shuichi found his hands forming tight grips on the sheets. Some of the weight on his heart was gone nevertheless he still felt terrible. He stood up and laid on the bed properly putting his phone on the nightstand. He snuggled up in the sheets and it didn't take long for his eyes to close, finally sending him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Green eyes flickered open at the hearing of some sound. It's been four hours since Shuichi surrendered to sleep, the room was all dark he couldn't see anything but he was able to distinguish the sound of someone breathing.

Akai reached a hand to the nightstand searching for his phone, but it wasn't there. Someone took his phone and is still standing inside the room.

He moved his hand back to the bed sliding it underneath it with his skin moving lightly over the bumps until it reached a shape taped to the wood, it was his pistol. Shu grabbed it and aimed towards the breathing sound direction but there's no way the range is accurate, it was useless in a room as dark as this.

A sudden burning feeling got to his lungs as a familiar smell spread around the room, he stood up and walked towards the door in slow steps with his arms aimed forward, he finally reached it and turned the knob but it was locked, he pressed the light switch but the lights won't turn on.

It smelled lethal inside, Akai quickly found himself dealing with a coughing fit as he felt every muscle in his body weaken to the point he believed he was going to die. He lost oxygen yet every time he gasped for air it only brought a burning sensation with no feeding to his desperate need to breathe. He finally reached the window but by the time he tried to open it, he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Green eyes opened to an iron roof domed some seven meters above them. He was inside a warehouse, typical from the black organization.

"I have to say I'm impressed" a lady's voice came to him "You didn't show your face not even once, not even from the window of your bedroom"

Shuichi turned his head towards the voice's source where was a blonde lady standing. For a brief second, he saw two of her before the picture got clearer as he blinked revealing Vermouth.

"I do these disguises all the time and believe me, I know how uncomfortable it could get, but when we surveilled you three months ago, you seemed pretty ordinary, you once spent over fifteen hours wearing it… I myself declared that as impossible and one week after, we stopped"

Akai felt a burn in his chest every time he inhaled, he found both of his hands and legs tight to the chair he was sitting on. Vermouth grabbed a chair placing it parallel to his before she sat on it and moved it forward in a way that their knees were touching.

"It burns right? You know if you were to stay in the room for as little as three minutes you would've been dead by now, but I dragged you out" Vermouth said looking at him, she then glanced down at her wristwatch. The someone she was waiting for was late.

"I think I deserve some thanks for that!" she chirped waiting for a response that didn't come, Shuichi just gazed back at her with an expressionless face "so you don't talk much... it's okay, I will do the talking. Shinichi was with you that day back when kir was in the hospital and I found it suspicious for someone to move into his house right after, so I asked to keep his house under surveillance, it only lasted one week since there were no signs of any suspicious behavior"

Shuichi's eyes grew wider for a quick second, Shinichi! They knew about him, then how come they hadn't attacked him?

"Oh, don't tell me he didn't tell you his little secret" Vermouth let out a small laugh "anyways, once you were confirmed alive, Subaru was the first to suspect, so I broke into your house and you know the rest"

The expressions on Shuichi's face were hard to decode, a fact that made Vermouth nervous seeing that she as an actress relies on the emotions people express. On the other hand, she was capable of keeping her emotions under total control without expressing them on her face. It was somehow a form of disguise, except without a mask "It's such a shame you turned out to be on their side" she smiled moving her head a little bit forward "silver bullet"

A sound of steps caused her to move her head back "now, you are about to face the anger of a very loyal friend" she said.

It was still dark and the only light source was a light bulb hanging from the middle of the roof. The man with the muscular body showed up from the wooden door, his lips tightened at the sight of Shuichi.

"Alright, let's make this fast" Vodka said walking towards them as Vermouth stood up.

"I'll be waiting outside" she said. Vermouth was brought here by her partner who helped her in the abduction and left with the car as she waited for Vodka to come. Soon as Vodka reached the pair, he handed her the car keys before she walked out.

His raged eyes looked back at Shuichi, it was the first time Shu ever sees him without glasses and turn out his eyes aren't much different from Gin's.

Vodka placed his hand on the chair -right between Shuichi's legs- pushing it backward. Akai felt the back of his head hitting the floor hard.

"Where is Gin?" he asked with a quiet tone before he yelled "WHERE IS GIN?"

"I don't know" the FBI agent finally interrupted the silence answering with a cool, calm tone that boosted Vodka's anger. He walked to Akai's right and kneeled down grabbing his collar

"WHERE IS HE" he yelled again. His eyes looked raged and through the weak light, Shuichi was able to see saliva spraying out of his mouth with every time he yelled.

"I don't know" he answered with the same calm tone and expressionless face.

"If there's anyone in the FBI who knows then it has got to be you" Vodka said pulling out his gun and placing it on Shuichi's thigh "now tell me where he is?"

Shuichi swallowed hard. He just kept looking at Vodka without breaking eye contact "I told you I don't know" he answered and within seconds a loud sound of a bullet being droved into his right thigh filled the place followed by his shout.

"Aaah"

"Now tell me where he is!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW" Shuichi yelled.

He felt Vodka sliding the gun tip slowly on his skin, setting it on his right knee.

"Aaah" Shuichi yelled, Vodka shot him again and it felt agonizing. His green eyes closed as his breath fastened provoking the burning sensation in his lungs.

"Where the hell did you TAKE HIM?"

"He is in America" Akai gabbled before he stopped to catch some breaths "in some hospital"

"Don't you lie to me you piece of shit, we thought the first thing you'd do is to take him there and I personally checked whether he is in the US or not, he was not"

A coughing fit took over the man on the ground that lasted for almost one minute, it was a wonder that Vodka waited for him without shooting again. he sure hated Akai's guts and he was thirsty to torture him. Shu inhaled some short breaths before he looked back at Vodka who now was placing his gun on Shuichi's ankle.

"He is there, we just hid him well" he briefly said before another coughing fit started.

"Where"

"Some hospital"

"Which one"

"I don't know"

Vodka got to his feet looking down at Akai. He seemed to be satisfied with the sight "I'll be back for a second round. If you turn out to be lying, then you are not gonna like it" he said walking out and back to the car where Vermouth was waiting.

Shuichi laid on the floor with his legs tight still to the chair legs. He looked at the reddened two holes on his leg, they were oozing with dark congealing blood, a lot of it. He lied to gain some time, but it was for nothing. He had no plan to escape nor strength to fight, Vodka will soon come back and even if he doesn't, Shu wasn't going to do anything about it with his hands and legs tied up.

The blood kept coming out for about fifteen minutes with nothing to block its way creating a red lake underneath him, by that time Shuichi was ice cold, bluish even as he felt an irresistible desire to sleep which he desperately tried to fight.

He heard the sound of steps coming very lightly from the opposite direction. And for all he knows, he was being picked up from the floor. He tried to open his eyes to see who was holding him up but he couldn't. All he managed was to keep his ears listening.

Shuichi felt 'that someone' walking him for a while before his position changed to what felt like that someone's back, then he felt him climbing up … maybe, just hoping this was a ladder and that he was not ascending to heaven.

Once up, he felt his body being put down on the floor, the wound on his knee touched the floor first causing him to groan.

"Don't make any noise and don't move" it was a man's voice "with these bullets in your leg, they won't suspect you to come up here" he whispered. that's all Shuichi was able to get before he passed out surrendering to the irresistible desire he's been fighting for quite a time.

"I'll be coming back for you" The man finally said before he went back down right after hiding Akai behind some barrels, he cleaned the blood leaked on the way up and created some blood path in the direction where the back door was located then he left through the same door.

* * *

"…-okay, just keep the search just in case" Vermouth finally finished the call. She hung up the phone placing it back inside her pocket.

"They couldn't find him?" Vodka sighed.

"There is no sign of him in America"

"They must've hidden him well"

"No, he lied to us. This was our guy from the FBI I've been trying to contact ever since they got Gin, he would've known if he was there"

"That bastard"

Vodka opened the door and walked followed by Vermouth inside the warehouse. Once in, her mouth with its dark red lipstick formed a gape "what did you do!"

"He is not here" Vodka gaped ignoring her question.

"What's all this blood" she sharply said "you weren't supposed to kill him Vodka"

"I did not, he escaped"

"You weren't supposed to shoot him in the first place, not until we find Gin, with all this blood lost he must be dead and he didn't even tell us where Gin is"

"C'mon, you know he wouldn't confess easily, I had to shoot him"

"Well way to go, I'm sure anokata will be delighted to now that you screwed up our plan, now where could he possibly be, the blood tract goes all the way to the back door then it stops" she said examining the floor with her blue eyes "where did you shoot him?"

"On his leg" Vodka answered with his head tilted downward, he was taken away by his hatred to Akai and revenge for his friend to the point of disobeying the boss's instructions.

"He can't be gone far then, he must be hiding somewhere nearby. Lets split" she said pointing at Vodka to look outside, she then went back to look for Shuichi inside the warehouse, she knew how tricky he could be, so misleading them would be a classic.

Vermouth looked around and eventually joined Vodka outside. she couldn't find any sign of him. She didn't look for him upstairs because for someone shot twice on the leg, there's no way he could go up a ladder.

They looked for him for quite a time but he was nowhere to be found. They were certain that they were the only people in there, and since he ran away alone after losing a big amount of blood, they thought that he must be dead.

By that time, it was three in the morning. Vermouth took the wheel as she drove fast through the traffic-free roads.

"where are we going now?" Vodka asked from the passenger's seat.

"we are going to see someone you'll be thrilled to see" she answered him with a cool tone.

"w-where" Vodka stammered. he had a bad feeling about this, after all, he disobeyed the boss's orders and without Gin around to provide him with protection, this can only lead to one result.

"you will find out soon"

They drove for ten minutes until they reached a pier. Vodka looked at the sea on his side from the window as Vermouth started slowing down at the sight of a black car upfront, the same car she had met before in that same exact place. It was the boss's car.

Vodka looked at it getting closer, he thought he never got the chance to meet the boss of the organization and now Vermouth is taking him to meet him, that's probably not because he was getting a promotion to a higher rank. He disobeyed the orders, she must be driving him to his end, the boss must be waiting there to put a bullet through his head for screwing up.

He didn't have much time to think he opened the door rapidly and jumped into the ocean. Vermouth pressed the brakes but by the time she came out of the car and looked he was gone.

The black car started up and stopped next to Vermouth's, the tainted window opened as a familiar voice came to her ear.

"What happened?" he asked, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"He threw himself, I should've just killed him back there but you insisted that I bring him. Anyways, I don't see what he did deserve taking his life"

"He disobeyed once, he can do it again. it doesn't matter, there's no way he could turn us on with everything he's been involved with, however I want you to find him and kill him as soon as possible" the boss opened the door to the back seat where he was sitting silently inviting Vermouth to take a seat next to him, she got in pressing a kiss on his lips before they started discussing the whereabouts.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The whole package.**

 **it will be dedicated mostly to Jodie and Shu's romance as he recovers, no action. If you're not a fan of romance then its okay you can just skip it.**


	7. The whole package

**Chapter 7: The whole package**

 **Music suggestion: better together – jack johnson**

 **Chapter characters: Akai Shuichi, Jodie Starling, Rei Furuya, Andre Camel.**

 **Chapter genre: drama, hurt/comfort, Humor.**

 _I know it_ _'s_ _weird, I know it_ _'_ _s OOC, I know it's unlike my other chapters and fanfics but it just came to my mind this way... I'm a weird person._

* * *

White ceiling, blue walls, and an oxygen mask were all that Shuichi detected within the short minute he retrieved his conscious. The door to his left opened exposing the tanned face of a blonde man holding a cup of milk half filled. The man glanced at him for a brief moment before he walked taking the seat next to his bed.

"So now you have Gin!" Rei Furuya took a sip of his milk before he went on "We have the same purpose and I have to admit you're one step ahead, so let's take care of it first."

Shuichi looked at him in silence before he moved his stare to the cup of milk.

"They said I have to drink this. you were lucky we had the same blood type" Rei got to his feet and aimed for the door "it's not the right time for you to die…not yet, but once all of this is over, I'll kill you Akai Shuichi"

"Thanks for saving me," Shuichi said weakly. it was barely understandable with the oxygen mask covering his mouth but Rei managed to understand, he looked at him over his shoulder with his mouth opening as if to say something, but he changed his mind and left.

He was Vermouth's partner with the task of kidnapping Akai. She asked him to leave after and he did, except that he hid the car somewhere nearby and went back for him.

A while later the door opened again, it was an out of breath Jodie, she looked at Shu frightened as she caught her breath.

"Shu, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how did you know I'm here?" he weakly asked.

"I received a text message from an unknown number, what happened to you Shu?" she asked him with worry filled eyes. Shuichi took off his oxygen mask and explained to her everything in-between his coughing fits.

jodie looked at him pained to Know what he's been through. If it weren't for Rei he would've been killed, it was hard enough for her to deal with his fake death she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it again.

* * *

"The burning in his lungs is due to breathing in a chemical product for too long, it should be gone with time, as for the bullet in his thigh it was successfully extracted and it shouldn't be a problem since it luckily didn't touch the femur, on the other hand, the bullet on his knee hurt the bone badly" the doctor explained from the chair behind his desk.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jodie asked looking at him with concerned eyes.

"We had to perform a surgery so yes, he will be okay "

"Surgery?"

"A Bone fracture repair surgery" blue eyes kept staring at the doctor growing rounder in request of more explanation "it's to fix his broken bone using metal screws to hold the bone in place"

"Oh," Jodie winced looking down at her hands on her lap.

" It's a very common surgery so no need to worry, with time he'll be able to walk again, but it's going to take him three months to fully recover with absolute rest within the first month"

* * *

Jodie insisted Shuichi move in with her so that she can take care of him. He didn't mind, not that he had much of a choice. And after spending one week in the hospital, today was the day he moves in with her. She gave him the spare room in her apartment. It was on the 21st floor giving it a beautiful view of Tokyo.

Jodie got into the room holding a plate with two bowls on it, she placed it on a little table in the corner of the room and dragged it closer to Shu's bed where he was laying… No, he was in an upright position.

"You sat up! Why didn't you call me to help, you do realize you're risking your recovery with this" she looked at him with blaming eyes.

"Jodie I'm fine really, I can sit up" Shu played down his condition, it was just typical from him.

"Don't ever do this without me again, seriously...Or I'll stop feeding you" Jodie warned off, Shu grinned as she sat on his bedside, she went on uncovering one bowl "Today I brought you… Chicken soup" she chirped.

green eyes looked at her with an unimpressed face.

"What!" she asked

"Nothing"

"Seriously, what?"

"You've been making me chicken soup for a whole week," that's right, he's not even having a cold yet that's what Jodie kept bringing him every day.

"Chicken soup makes you stronger, besides this one is special"

"Special eh!" Shu said as his face gained some interest.

"Yeah, this time I made it myself"

"Oh, you mean all these times, it wasn't you"

"Yeah, I bought all of them on my way to the hospital, but this one is cooked with love"

Jodie filled a spoon with the soup and led its way to his mouth. Shu, on the other hand, kept his mouth closed as his green eyes looked at her "Jodie I was shot on my leg" he reminded. his hands were perfectly fine there was no need for her to feed him.

"Okay I'm sorry, it's just who I' am when I get to take care of someone, I give him the whole package with the chicken soup and feeding and everything" she sighed.

Akai smiled at her, looking down at the spoon she moved down, he wrapped her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth opening it but then he closed it.

"It smells different"

"Yeah, go ahead tell me what you think"

Akai opened his mouth again placing the soup inside.

"What do you think?" placing the spoon back into the bowl. Her blue eyes looked bigger than they usually are as she eagerly waited for his response.

Shu kept it there for some seconds before he swallowed it, he just kept chewing it way longer than he had to.

"Umm…it tastes… different" he finally answered and his answer was in fact very, very considerate, except that his eyes exposed him. Jodie moved her head backward slightly.

"Oh, Akai Shuichi you learn how to cook for two months and now you're criticizing my cooking" she uncovered the other bowl on the plate and took her spoon tasting it. Jodie spent as much time chewing it as he did before she swallowed "it tastes perfectly fine, just like the ones I bought you but you liked the other soups why would you call mine bad?"

"I didn't say its bad, yours is just different, it has a personal touch of you"

"Different like in a bad…"

"In a good way" he interrupted as he picked the spoon filling it with yet another portion of what she calls soup and placing it into his mouth, he started chewing as she looked at him, god how on earth is he going to finish this thing.

"I can't do this to you, Shu you don't have to eat this "she shook her head " who am I kidding, it tastes like feet," Jodie said with an upset look on her face.

"Oh thank god" he muttered placing the third spoon he filled back into the bowl.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"Well, it has its uses"

"How?"

"I'm sure if they feed it to Gin he'll come out clear"

"Akai Shuichi" Jodie looked at him with her lips tightened and her eyes narrowed for a moment before she broke into laughter "you're probably right…pizza?"

"pizza it is" he smiled back.

* * *

one month had passed since Shuichi moved in with Jodie, he was finally able to move around with the help of two Walking sticks. unlike Shu, Jodie was very loyal to the doctor's instructions, which is why they ended up arguing a lot within the past weeks but she was the one to win every time because, well she was always right.

After four weeks of the injury, the doctor told him he can walk but without putting much pressure on his leg, on that day, Jodie came home with two bags of grocery in her hand, she passed by Shu's room where the door was open but he wasn't there.

"Shu" she called.

"I'm in the kitchen, come here" his voice reached her.

Jodie walked to the kitchen where she found him sitting at the table wearing her pink flowery apron. A wide smile split her face as she placed the grocery on the table.

"Nice apron" she teased.

"I can't work without an apron" Shu cleared his throat before he spoke "I was waiting for you"

"What are you working on?"

"I was planning to cook something then I thought it'd be an opportunity to teach you how to cook. If you want to"

"Yeah sure, why not" Jodie went on as she unpacked the groceries "what are we cooking?"

"Chicken Pasta, it's delicious yet easy to make"

"Good, so what should I start with?"

"Today is just for learning, you just watch me cook then maybe another day you can try cooking it yourself"

"C'mon Shu, I'm not that bad, I'm sure I can help with something"

"Okay, you can start by filing a stockpot with water, add one teaspoon of salt to it and wait until it starts boiling to add the pasta"

"That's easy!" Jodie said once done.

"Come here next to me... now this is what will make the pasta either delicious or not" he said looking down at the large pan he had already prepared, he walked slowly to the stove with one walking stick and started melting some butter in it "Now that the butter is melted we should add some garlic, I already crushed this before you came. this is very important, it's like the secret to deliciousness, actually, I use it for everything"

"Interesting, any other secrets?"

"Not that I can think of, anyways now that this is done we can add the chicken," Shu said pointing at the chicken he had already cut. Jodie brought it from the table and added it to the butter in the pan " A spatula, we need a spatula"

Blue eyes looked at one of the drawers she never used ever since she moved into this apartment, Jodie opened the drawer exposing a lot of big wooden things, she picked one and showed it to Shu.

"That's a spoon," he said.

She picked another one...

"That's a spoon"

picked another one...

"that's also a spoon" Shu chuckled as she looked at him in confusion, they all looked the same to her. Jodie grabbed the four wooden things left and gave them to him. He picked one of them and started stirring the chicken "see, that's a spatula"

"That's a flat spoon, don't use your fancy words on me Akai" she smiled back.

The doorbell rung and Jodie went to answer it.

"Hey, Camel" Shuichi said as Jodie entered the kitchen followed by Camel.

"Hello, Akai san. Nice apron" Andre said with a slight grin that held back his laughter. Shu totally forgot he was wearing it but it was too late to take it off.

"That's exactly what I told him," Jodie said with a more obvious smile.

"Alright you two come here and help me" Shu said with a more serious face.

"Aye aye, fart Bomber" the blonde mumbled as she walked to Shu with the cream he asked for, Camel couldn't hold back his laughter, he just excused himself to the bathroom where he let it out.

"This was supposed to be between the two of us" Shu hissed as she started pouring the cream inside the pan.

"Oh! I didn't know that" she whispered, blue eyes looking at him audaciously.

"Okay, that's enough of the cream, now bring me the other bowl"

"What's in here?"

"Parmesan cheese and seasoned pepper, this will totally add to the flavor" Shu retrieved teaching Jodie normally until Camel got back from the bathroom "Alright Turdblossom, this is done, now drain your pasta" he loudly said.

Jodie gave him an angry glare just before looking at Camel's grinning face, she saw this coming seeing that she exposed his name, but now that hers was exposed it was war. It all started three weeks ago when she smelled something and despite Shu's denial, she started calling him that name, he called it ridiculous and warned her to stop but she just kept calling him with it occasionally to tease him until he decided to get back at her with a name not much better than his.

Andre sat up the table as Shu and Jodie stood by the stove stirring the chicken mix with the pasta and hissing some words to each other. He cleared his throat after a while "the table is ready" both of them looked at him before Jodie brought the pan to the table followed by Shu who walked to his chair slowly.

They started eating and it tasted delicious until a weird discussion about whether or not penguins laid eggs started out of the blue.

"You know what? you always disagree with me just because you like to argue" Jodie raged.

"What? so now I'm the one who likes to argue!" Shu lashed out, the calm man was acting uncharisticaly angry to the stupid argument that made Camel laugh at first until it got serious.

"You need to stop, the two of you," Andre yelled fed up with their arguing "I see living with each other for too long has affected you, haven't you notice that you're acting like an old married couple?"

Both their heads turned from one another to face him as he went on "Jodie san, no offense but I've never seen you let yourself go like this before, you too Akai san. look at yourselves, hairy legs? Check. Wild, unkempt beard? Check"

Jodie blushed, how did he know her legs were hairy? she wondered. She had her hair up in a messy bun with an oversized grey pajama to finish her look, she used to paint her lips every day with her favorite lipstick until two weeks ago when she stopped, she was a mess indeed.

Shuichi scratched his beard which he hasn't shaved for three weeks as he listened carefully to Camel.

"You keep on arguing on stupid things, you even have some weird pet names for each other. The food was nice, I'm going home now and you two should seriously think about what I said"

After Camel left, silence enveloped the apartment, none of them spoke to the other. Jodie headed to the sink and started washing the dishes when Shuichi showed up next to her and started rinsing them.

"You don't have to do this" she mumbled looking down at the plate in her hand.

"I made this mess so I should help to clean it"

They continued working in silence until Jodie spoke, blue eyes on the spoon in her hand "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up in front of Andre"

"I'm sorry too... I think I overreacted"

"Stupid Andre, he thinks we're acting like an old married couple"

"I think he's right" Jodie raised her eyes to look at Shuichi as he went on explaining "I suppose that's a good thing, it means we are very comfortable with each other"

"You think so!"

"Yeah"

"Okay, fart bomber" she teased with a smile, Shu smiled back as he pushed her lightly with his shoulder.

"stop calling me that, seriously!"

* * *

Two months passed as Shuichi started moving around with one moving stick which he barely relied on. He was better and he was ready to move back to his own apartment, he rented one close to where Dr Agasa lived just for the purpose of protecting Haibara, except that instead of invading her life as he used to do as Subaru, he was avoiding meeting her now as Akai, AKA the man who caused the death of her sister.

He was finally over it. Ever since he got her revenge from Gin, his guilt stopped and her visits to his mind lessened, although he'd still visit her text from time to time, there was a special place for her in his heart, there'll always will, even now that he got over her death.

Shu was an introverted person, he always enjoyed living alone and was excited to move into his own place. once in, he poured himself a glass of bourbon as he started reading a mystery novel. this was always his definition of a perfect evening except that his mind couldn't help but drift off the novel. He felt somehow empty, something was missing from his life and it took him four days to realize that that thing was Jodie.

His Turdblossom was what he missed, more than anything he ever missed before. He was never the type to form strong attachments to anyone, even to those he loved, but living with her was something else. He loved every second of it, even when they argued or when he discovered the weird things she does, like the fact that she eats in excess that would normally make a person ill, leaving him wondering how she could still be thin. On the other hand, Jodie discovered some weird things about him too, but these awkward moments end up bringing them closer together.

Shu found himself smiling as he remembered their journey together for two months, he closed the book and drunk the rest of the glass in one sip before he dialed her number.

* * *

Next chapter: Love affair.

Is there any f.r.i.e.n.d.s fans reading this? If yes did you get the reference! :D

The next chapter will be mainly about Conan, so there you go, miss him.

The boss will be uncovered soon. As I said before, its someone Shinichi knows, any guesses?


End file.
